Talk:Thor: Ragnarok
Warriors Three I've explained multiple times that ComicBookMovie.com is not a reliable source. Frankly, I'm tired of having to keep repeating this. It would be one thing if they were quoting the actors in question or someone else involved in the film, but the article extrapolates that the Warriors Three are in Ragnarok based on a tattoo artist's Instagram and a vacation photo from Tadanobu Asano. That's not really anything you can stand on. Am I saying they're definitely not going to appear in Thor: Ragnarok? No. But if they are, find a better source before they're added to the page. - LoveWaffle (talk) 18:53, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :The first five words of the alleged source: "This is far from confirmation, ...". As such, I concur that it is unconfirmed speculation at this time. -- Annabell (talk) 20:33, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Screenplay Writers I noticed that on certain sites, there are inconsistencies as to who are the screenplay writers for this movie. On the Wikipedia-page they only list Stephany Folsom as the writer, and only briefly mentions Chris Yost and Craig Kyle as being originally announced to write it (which the movie is listed/mentioned on their respective Wikipedia-pages, for Yost and Kyle). And on the IMDB-page for the movie, they not only list all three as being screenplay writers, but also Eric Pearson, which the Wikipedia-page doesn't even mention on the page. While the best solution might be to just wait and see before or once the movie is released, who actually are the screenplay writers, does anyone know where Wikipedia got their info from to confirm that Folsom is the only writer for it, and not Yost and Kyle; especially considering it's not unusual for IMDB to get information wrong about films and shows that haven't been released yet? But if Folsom is confirmed to be the only writer, have they simply forgotten to update the pages for Yost and Kyle that they aren't involved in it anymore? :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 21:38, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, it's definitely not unusual for the ScreenplayWriters section to be confusing before the trailer for the movie is released. Usually, these writers say "Oh yes I'm writing this movie" but they could mean they're only an in-house writer or they're just contributing to Story. ::Who knows, Kyle and Yost were attached as ScreenplayWriters (officially announced by Marvel.com at the time, I believe) before even the director Taika Waititi was hired to direct. And he's stated a few times since then that the vision for Ragnarok has changed quite a bit since Marvel announced it. I usually wait until the first poster/trailer reveals the Screenplay/Story writer credits (this was a big help for the Doctor Strange page too). -- Hulkophile (talk) 02:54, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Good thing it just got cleared up (https://news.marvel.com/movies/57701/get-first-look-marvel-studios-thor-ragnarok-new-photo/), with Kyle, Yost and Folsom on story, while Pearson's on screenplay. I guess the best strategy is to simply wait. :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 20:12, January 11, 2017 (UTC)